Defrosting A Frozen Heart
by fish-egirl
Summary: Tales of everyones favourite guardians! Collection of short stories setting place before and after the movie. Ratings vary between chapters
1. Use the Microwave!

**Hi! I know I really shouldn't be starting another story, but I just couldn't resist. **

**I'm really into ROTG right now and need to get my ideas out there. In this story I'm gonna be going with some head cannons. Like the fact that Jack is freakishly skinny. But more on that later.**

**I don't own ROTG, but if I did, there would be a lot of fan service. **

**Set after the movie.**

*0*0*0*

It was one of the first days of winter and, for some odd reason, the Guardians had all wound up at North's workshop.

"Is good, da?" North had said when they all arrived, each standing around awkwardly, "We are family, family who needs to spend more time together,"

He had then laughed a hearty laugh and wacked the youngest guardian on the back, causing him to stumble forwards a bit, much to Bunny's amusement.

"Jack!" North shouted as he guided the winter spirit towards the hearth. The other guardians followed suit, each going forward to claim one of the tall, over stuffed arm chairs that had been placed around the fire. Bunny had gone for the bright red chair with the high back, which made it seem more like a throne than a chair. But north had shot him a stern glare and, with an eye role, the rabbit had chosen the green chair closest to the fire. "Tell me how first snow fall went!"

Jack beamed at this, jumping onto the back of one of the chairs, "It was fantastic! When I went through Russia, some little girl saw me!"

North smiled at the boy's excitement, he was glad that the boy was getting more believers.

Jack continued his tale of how he had spread snow through North America first and how Jamie and his friends were still able to see him. He told them how he had started a snow ball fight in a large town and how three little boys had asked him to give them a snow day, which he gladly did.

When he was finished, the other guardians all seemed to look pleased, each giving him content smiles.

"Oh, that's wonderful Jack! I'm so happy for you!" Tooth had said flying up to give him a hug. Bunny nodded in agreement and Sandy giving him two thumbs up.

The evening wore on and each of the guardians had begun to tell their own silly tales.

Tooth told them how a pair of boys had slammed into each other in England and how booth had lost their front tooth, but in the excitement, each had taken the others tooth. Sandy had found this especially funny since he had seen the two boys dreaming of flittering fairies the next night.

"It was actually quite the scandal for us, trying to figure out whose tooth was whose,"

Bunny had told them next of how one of his sentry eggs had slipped and fallen into one of the colourful lakes and was now dyed a lovely shade of pink.

North had found this especially hilarious, "De colour now matches intimidation!"

Bunny had given him a rather long lecture after of how his eggs could whoop all of North's yetis if they wanted to. North had waved it off say that if Bunny wished to 'live in lies', he may.

"Now! Drinks, yes?" North clapped his hands and a colony of elves came out carrying trays of hot chocolate and cookies. A few of the elves ran into each other, sending the hot drinks flying.

Bunny had laughed at this, "'Least me eggs can function better then that!"

North called on one of the yetis -Phil, to Jacks amusement- to clean the mess up before confiscating the mugs and distributing them himself. Jack had politely refused.

"Good, we don't want it staining your teeth," Tooth had said absently as she sipped her own drink, her mini fairies sipping some of it out of her cup. Sandy drank his own happily, a sun appearing above his head.

Bunny drank his own as North took his seat in the large throne-like chair, "Not as good me own chocolate, but a good try mate,"

"Hah! Yetis make best coco in world," North said sipping from his own mug. "No candy eggs compare,"

Bunnymund laughed at this, "Oh, that's aye good one,"

The Pooka and Russian sprung into an argument over who could make better treats, no one noticed as Jack slowly slid his own chair back a few meters from the fire place.

It wasn't that he didn't like being around the others, it was just too hot there for him.

This was actually getting rather boring in Jack's opinion, their argument was dying down and he was starting to feel cramped in the large work shop. There were just so many things he could go and see, but they were all just sitting here drinking coco. It was really boring. He needed to spice things up.

Or rather, cool them down.

"Whateva' mate" Bunny said, returning to his seat. "My chocolate will always be betta' then yours,"

North had rolled his eyes and chose to ignore the rabbit, deciding instead to tell them about the plans for this Christmas.

"Dey need to be big! Need to get children believing again!"

Bunnymund had leaned back in his chair and sipped his cup of hot chocolate. He had to admit, it was actually pretty good. He didn't notice as Jack slowly began to jump from chair back to chair back over to the rabbit.

In fact, the only one who seemed to notice was Sandy who watched Jack with a confused look. Tooth and North had engulfed themselves in plans for Christmas. "We all should be together! Family now, Christmas is time for family!" was all that Jack heard as he was too busy perching on Bunnymund's chair.

He was sitting like a bird on the back of the chair, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Bunny was sipping his drink, though it was still filled up to the rim. He was looking over at Tooth and North. He turned in his seat and Jack leaned back, trying to avoid being seen. Bunny didn't even notice.

Aster was now seated sideways in the chair, his legs slung over one of the arm rests. He took another sip of his drink, eyes still on the Russian and fairy. He set his drink down.

Perfect.

Jack leaned forward, tapping the tip of his staff swiftly against the side of the mug. He watched in delight as frost began to spread over the drink. He pulled his staff back as quickly and as quietly as possible before jumping off the chair and into the rafters. He glanced down to see Sandy laughing silently, a Popsicle pictured above his head. Jack grinned as he watched the rabbit pick up his drink.

Jack jumped from the rafters to the windowsill beside the hearth, it was hot, but the perfect place to watch. He unlatched the window as Bunny tilted the drink back.

But instead of the hot chocolate meeting his lips, a block of cold ice chilled them instead. Bunny yelped. He actually _yelped_. This was priceless. Jack had to put a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing as North and Tooth looked over at the confused bunny. He was really glad Sandy was mute right now.

"What in the name a' " Bunnymund said, tilting the cup upside down. A large block of chocolate ice fell from it onto the floor, and Jack erupted into a fit of laughter. "Frostbite!"

Jack was still laughing as he leaned against the window, opening it as he flew out. He hovered just out of reach for a minute, clutching his stomach as he laughed. He heard the laughter of North and Tooth join his own as they realized what was going on.

"Totally worth it," Jack said between laughing fits.

"Oye! Where ya' think your goin'!" Bunny said, appearing in the open window.

"Oh, I don't know," Jack said smiling at the eater bunny, "I think Europe could use some snow,"

"Wha'? Aye!" Bunny leaned out the window, waving his frozen drink it the air. "What 'm I suppos' to do with this?"

"Stick it in the microwave!" And with that Jack was gone, his laughter echoing behind him.

"Wha' on earth is a microwave?"

*0*0*0*

**Tada! Yup, Bunny doesn't know what a microwave is, silly rabbit. **

**I hope this turned out okay; I put a lot of effort into it. **

**I'm also going to be putting several references to the books into this story, like Bunnymunds first name, Aster. I also wanna have Nightlight show up at some point.**

**Either way, reviews are welcome!**


	2. Snowflake Pipe

**Two chapters in one day, I'm on a role! **

**Since Christmas was just over three weeks ago, I figure I'll throw a little late present out there.**

**Toronto is a city in Canada.**

*0*0*0*

Jack had spread winter throughout the northern hemisphere. It was a rather calm day and he had come too late to Toronto to make a snow day. So he had instead flown around until he came to a less populated area. The children's recess wouldn't start for another hour or so anyways.

Jack walked around this deserted part of the city for quite some time. Christmas had been weeks ago and all of the stores now had large 'Sale!' signs in on their Christmas decorations. Jack had found a large 'Frosty the Snowman' costume in a two dollar pile outside one of these stores.

He picked up the packaging in which held the costume and opened it. The costume was a large white fluffy jumpsuit with three black dots down the front; it also had a stick on carrot nose with white and black face paint. But none of that interested Jack. He reached down to the bottom of the packaging to retrieve the crushed top had and plastic pipe.

Leaning his staff in the crook of his arm, he fluffed out the hat. Reviving it to a shape that almost looked like the ones he had seen men wearing a very long time ago. It was still a little crushed on one side but that didn't bother Jack, he felt like a proper gentlemen wearing it, or at least, he pretended to.

Jack picked up the plastic pipe next; he placed it into his mouth and smiled at his reflection in the store window. He looked good.

He bowed to himself, pretending his shepherds hook was a fancy walking stick. He used his free hand to make a fake monocle around his left eye. He shook his head; he'd never liked monocles, too easily broken in his opinion. He instead chose to draw a fancy mustache on his finger with the green and red markers he found at the bottom of the bin.

Placing his finger across his upper lip, he smiled. He looked better with a mustache than he could have imagined.

He still held the pipe between his teeth as his smile broadened. He could make his mustache wiggle if he bent his finger back and forth. He laughed at himself.

He put the markers back into the bin when he noticed something written on the back of the package that his top hat and plastic pipe had been in. There was a picture of his pipe there but it was different. There were bubbles coming out of it!

Excited as anyone is by bubbles, Jack tore through the packaging to find the small container of soap and water.

He immediately opened the tiny jar and poured the content into his pipe then, sticking it in his mouth; he blew through the small hole.

Instantly, the liquid froze as his breath brushed it. Jack Frowned. He had been looking forward to the bubbles.

But he didn't want to daunt on that, instead, he compromised. Smacking the bottom of the pipe, he popped the ice block out. He filled the plastic piped up with snow instead.

He blew again. No bubbles came out.

Instead, dozens of tiny snowflakes flew out of the pipe.

Jack looked at the window again, blowing his snowflake pipe, lopsided top hat, and red and green mustache; he looked like a very fancy winter spirit.

He wiggled his finger again, making himself laugh. The children in Toronto would have to wait till next time, he definitely needed to show Jamie his new look.

Right before he left he picked up the little block of frozen soap. He'd give Jamie's dog a little late Christmas present.

*0*0*0*

**There we go! I think Jack would very much like bubbles. Though he'd have to have someone else make them. Maybe he saw Jamie and Sophie making them or the yetis. **

**Either way, I really liked this one. It was originally going to be completely different, but I think the plot I had planned for this one will go into the next one.**

**The mustache came because my friends and I always drew mustaches on our fingers last year, and I think that they just make everything so much cheesier and fake fancy.**

**I don't own ROTG.**


	3. Tulips For Christmas

**Hello again! Last chapter was supposed to be this chapter, but it didn't seem right.**

**Any who, I'm sorry if they seem out of character at some parts throughout this story.**

**I sadly don't own ROTG.**

*0*0*0*

It was the day before Christmas Eve, and it was pretty hectic everywhere Jack went. The North Pole was working overtime's overtime to prepare the last few things before Christmas. Sandy was focusing twice as hard to try to make everyone less stressed over the holidays. Tooth was finding all those kids who lost teeth in Christmas and winter mishaps. Heck, even Jamie and Sophie were preparing to spend the night at their grandparent's house.

"Sorry, Jack," Jamie had said when he'd come to see if the Bennett's would wanna have a snow ball fight, "Things are pretty crazy right now. But I promise, when we come back on Christmas day, we'll have the biggest snow ball fight ever!"

Jack had made the boy pinky promise before flying to the next town over to make it snow.

In all honesty, Jack wasn't that found of Christmas. For the past three hundred years, he'd been spending it alone. He'd had to learn what it was about, had to learn that he wasn't getting any presents, had to learn that he wasn't going to be spending it with anyone, and had to learn that he was all alone.

And now it seemed that, even if he did now have a make shift family, he was going to be spending it alone. But really, what was one more Christmas alone?

He'd been doing it for three hundred years, what was one more?

It wouldn't matter in the long run.

But Jack remembered someone else who had been alone all these Christmas' too. True, she hadn't been alone for as long as Jack, and she hadn't had to spend it here. She had been alone as well.

The thought brought a sad smile to Jacks face as he remembered where she was exactly. He had already been to visit her once this winter. But this time it was Christmas, he should bring her a gift.

Jack jumped across the store canopies on his way to the flower shop, leaving a light dusting of frost across the fabrics.

When he reached the store, he dared not touch the flowers in the display. Instead he stayed outside, looking in through the window to see the flower he was looking for. Tulips had always been her favorite. He found a light purple one in the bouquet.

Reaching forward, he frosted over the window, and then traced the outline of the flower. He put his hands out in front of him, concentrating on the flower. He willed it to inanimate itself from the frost. Within moments, there was a duplicate of the flower in the shop, except this one was made of frost.

Jack tapped his staff against the flower, turning it into solid ice. If he was lucky, It would stay frozen all winter, and then in spring he could give her a real one.

He held the flower carefully in his hand, cradling it as he called for the wind. It flew him to where he knew she would be.

He flew over the iron gates and over towards her spot, he touched down lightly on the ground. The spot was soon swiftly covered in a fresh and beautiful blanket of pure white snow.

"Hey," Jack greeted, sitting down with his legs crossed. "It's been awhile,"

He paused, sucking in a shaky breath. He held the tulip in this hand, twirling it as he inspected it.

"Sorry I didn't say much last time, I sort of just showed up and then left all at once. Kind of a jerk move, huh? But I guess I just wasn't ready to see you, ya know? After all that time without you, and then_ wham!_ There you are, it was all just a bit much for me. I couldn't take it. But right now it's Christmas, or the day before I guess. I didn't wanna spend it alone again.

"Ya know, for the longest time, I couldn't remember what Christmas was. Had no idea. Had to learn. I also learned that I was all alone. I also didn't know what any of the other holidays were either. Not Easter or Halloween or New Years. But I learned. And I learned how to deal with being alone. But you know what? I thought this year would be different.

"I have a family know, well sort of, we're kind of just squished together. But we really are just like a family. Toothiana's the mom, North's the dad, Bunny's the big brother, I'm the little brother, and Sandy, well, Sandy's the oldest brother. But you don't know who they are, do you? Well, you do, but not the way I do.

"Well, Toothiana is the tooth fairy! She's amazing. She's kind and sweet one minute and as fierce as a tiger the next. She's an amazing flyer and controls hundreds of tiny fairy's which must be pretty hard. She's incredibly kind and daunts on me like you wouldn't believe! She's always there to lend a hand if she can. She's very protective and could beat anyone who stands in her way.

"North, his full name is Nicholas St. North, but we just call him North. He's Santa! He's not that old, jolly, fat guy we thought he was, oh no. He's actually a pretty bad ass Russian. He used to be a bandit, and not just and bandit, used to call him the king of thieves. He was that good. But then he learned magic and found that he could make incredible toys and could command yetis. It's yetis by the way, who make the toys, not elves.

"Then there's Sandy. He's pretty awesome. He's really nice and sweet. He's the sandman. He controls people's dreams. He's an amazing fighter and he's actually probably the strongest out of all of us, he just doesn't like to hurt people. He gets frustrated pretty easily though, since none of us can really understand him.

"That leaves Bunnymund, though I call him kangaroo. It really annoys him. He's a pretty big pain in my butt. But he's also very strong and gets straight to the point. He's honest and blunt. But he's also someone who will be there for you if you really need him. They all are, actually.

"And then there's me," Jack paused for a minute, whipping a sleeve across his eyes before continued on. "I'm still me I guess. I'm still recluse and do things on impulse without thinking them through. I still play tricks and I still get into trouble. I'm still laughing and playing games. I'm also now the shepherd of winter, which is new news for you. But I spent three hundred years being on my own, not having anyone to look out for me or tell me to be careful. And now I do.

"It's kinda scary. I don't know if I could somehow upset them and have them kick me out or something. But I don't think they will. I think, I think they genuinely want me. We have our ups and our downs, but hey, us two did too. I think that's what a family is. We have to be with each other through the thick and thin. But I'm still really guarded around them, and I get super defective sometimes. I lash out and act like a brat, but they still come after me. And I'd do the same for them.

"I think, I think I just wanted to be with someone this year. Since I have a family, I figured that we would all be together this year. But I guess that won't happen. After all, North _is_ Santa, he's kinda got a job to do. It's just –I know I'm being selfish here- but I just want them all to stop what they're doing and let us all be together for Christmas.

"I'm just so tired of being alone. I don't think I can be on my own anymore, not after tasting what being in a family feels like."

Jack laughed at himself as tears streamed down his face, he must look like an idiot right now. "North said that I wasn't on the naughty list this year, that he was 'whipping clean de slate'. But you know what? The only thing I want is to be with someone this year."

He swung his staff in front of him creating a small ice vase. He delicately placed the frozen tulip in the vase. Then he sat there for a minute, just staring at the carved stone in front of him. He leaned forward and dusted the snow off of the worn letters.

"Thanks for listening, Lil' Sis," Jack said as he stood, rubbing a sleeve across his now puffy eyes, "Maybe, if I can't be with that family for Christmas, I'll come spend it with you,"

He smiled at the idea, grasping his staff in both hands he leaned against it, crossing him one leg behind the other. He gave the headstone a cocky grin that didn't look quite right with his puffy purple eyes, but it was the best he could manage. "Merry Christmas, Lil' Sis,"

And with that, he flew off to his lake.

He didn't sleep that night. In fact, in all his three hundred years, he rarely slept. The only time he really got tiered was during the changing of the seasons, when he was shooed off into another part of the world. And even when he slept then, it wasn't full sleeps, just little cat naps here and there.

But he had made himself a nice snow bank and laid down in it, letting the snow cover him in a soft, cool blanket. And then, he just lay there with his eyes closed until the sun began to peek through the trees surrounding his lake. Even then, he just lay there with his eyes closed, shifting every so often to get into a more comfortable position.

Or at least until the ground disappeared.

Suddenly Jack was falling. Had the ice cracked? No, he had been on the bank of the pond, there was earth under him. Erath didn't just disappear except for when, oh, so that was it. Bunny.

Jack landed with a _whooph_, on his butt, the snow that had been around him tumbling down on top of him as he opened his eyes. The world seemed to spin for a minute before he collected his bearings and realized he was in the warren.

"What was that for, Kangaroo?" Jack demanded, jumping onto his feet. He tried to make his tone angry, but the smile on his face betrayed him. Bunny had _brought _him here. Did Bunnymund want Jack with him? _Don't get your hopes up_, Jack told himself,_ you'll only be disappointed._

"Simple, do ya' know what day et is?" Bunny said turning towards the white haired teen.

"Um, Christmas?" Jack replied leaning against his staff. His guard was up now, he didn't want Bunny to know just how jostled up his insides were over this topic.

"Christmas _Eve_, Frostbite," Bunny answered, hopping closer, "Do ya' know what North is wanten' us ta do?"

"Um, No," Jack said, his grasp on the staff was growing tighter in his nervousness. His pail hands held it in a death grip. "But it is Christmas, so I guess he's pretty busy delivering toys and stuff,"

"Wrong,"

"What?" Jack said looking up at the rabbit with genuine surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Right now, he's fixen' up dat old sleigh o' his," Bunny stepped forward, rubbing a hand against his forehead. " an' he's waiten' fer' us',"

"I, I don't understand," Jack stuttered, stepping back. He eyed the Pooka. "Why would he be waiting for us?"

Bunnymund sighed. "Do ye' rememba' when ye' froze me coco?"

Jack nodded smiling fondly at the memory.

"Well, North was sayin' that he was wanten' this Christmas teh' be big. So tha' ankle biters 'ill believe in us,"

"And that has to do with me being dropped down a hole because…?"

"Jack, ye' were out ther' by yer' self. The others 're all busy an' I'm the only one who could find yeh right now," Bunnymund continued, "An' North thinks tha' if we all go an' deliver the toys with him, it'll restore some belief to dem' kids."

Jack stared at him in disbelief, not comprehending what was going on. His ears had heard what Bunny had said but his brain didn't seem to recognize it. _Hello, wake up, Jack!_ He shook his head, his eyes searching the ground. A small smile played across his lips.

"So," Jack started, smiling at the ground with wide eyed wonder. "So, North wants us all to be together for Christmas? Like a family?"

"Tha's the idea," Bunny replied, giving the young spirit and odd look.

Jack was suddenly in the air, fist pumping and doing flips. He was shouting and hoping against the walls of the warren in joy. He was involuntarily making it snow large, fat, snowflakes which swiftly covered the entire warren.

"Oye! Frostbite, yer' freezen me flowers, not the mention me eggs!" _Both of them _He added silently. Bunnymund lifted his freshly snow covered arms, admiring the damage. It honestly hadn't really done anything, just sort of given everything a white back drop. Bunny doubted it had actually caused any real damage. But Jack didn't seem to think so.

He instantly dropped to the ground, his eyes widening as he glanced around the new winter warren.

"I'm sorry!" Jack started; blue eyes filling with tears as he realized what he'd done, though to him it seemed to be a lot worse. "I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry. I didn't think. I just, I'm sorry!"

Jacks watery eyes met Bunny's soft ones. The Pooka wrapped the frail boy in a hug then, shushing him.

"It's alright, Jack!" He said patting the boys back as he pulled out of the hug. "Ye' didn't really hurt any thin'!"

Jack stayed immobile, staring at the now snow covered grass. "Bunny, what if I mess this up, just like I did Easter?"

Bunnymund sighed; he had a feeling that might come into play.

"First off, tha' was Pitch's fault, not yers'. Second, it was also my fault fer' flippen' on ye' like I did. Third, It's Christmas, Jack, everyone wants eh' white Christmas. And Fourth, I'll be followen' ye' like a blood hound teh' make sure yeh' don't make a fool of yer' self without me," Bunny held the boys eyes for a moment.

"Promise?"

Bunnymund smiled, and then shuffled over to wrap an arm around Jacks shoulders, using the other to ruffle his hair. "What else es' a brotha' for?"

Jack laughed and playfully shoved Bunny side.

"Now le's get goin' the' others 're waiten,"

It had been one of the best Christmas' Jack had ever seen, and better yet been seen. Hundreds of children had seen him and the other guardians distribute presents. It had been perfect in his opinion.

Their last stop had been in Burgess of all places, and as they flew over the old grave yard, Jack sent a special snow flake out. Making sure that the wind helped it land carefully on top of the ice tulip.

*0*0*0*

**There may or may not be a continuation of this. I'm not entirely positive yet. **

**This is honestly the longest thing I have ever written. I've been working on it for an hour or more straight. Brains come up with wonderful things at two am.**

**I really liked this one and would like to continue it. **

**Also, I don't know what to call Jack's little sister. I don't want to call her Pippa because Jamie's friend is named Pippa and she's going to be in this story too, along with Cupcake and the others. So if anyone has any ideas on her name, feel free to let me know.**

**I don't know why, but I think I made Bunny sound Scottish in this.**


	4. Mittens

**Hey, I'm totally obsessed with this story. Seriously, I have exams next week and I still have my culminating to do. But oh no, my mind just HAD to come up with this idea. **

**I sadly don't own ROTG.**

*0*0*0*

"Sophie!" Mrs. Bennett called as she watched her youngest daughter race towards the door, following her brother. "Get back here!"

The little blonde turned towards her mother, an over exaggerated pout forming on her small face.

It was the second winter since the defeat of Pitch, and though she had slept through most of it, Sophie was still very proud that she had helped the Guardians. Bunnymund in particular.

Sophie loved the giant kangaroo. In fact, it was one of the reasons she had been in such a rush to go out the door. Jack had stopped by last night, and thanks to several please from Jamie and the twins, though it hadn't taken much effort to convince him, he had given them a snow day. The lawn was covered in a heavy layer of packing snow and Jamie had promised to help her make a giant snow bunny.

"Honestly, what am I going to do with you?" said Mrs. Bennett as she bent to scoop the small girl up. Setting Sophie on the small bench beside the door, Mrs. Bennett reached over for the bright pink mittens beside her daughter. "If you don't start wearing these your fingers are going to freeze off!"

Sophie sat up straight; crossing her arms in front of her she increased her pout which was surprising considering how far out her lower lip already was. "Don't wanna,"

Mrs. Bennett sighed, holding the mittens in front of her as she bent down to Sophie's eye level. "Jamie wears his mittens,"

"Jackie doesn't"

Mrs. Bennett looked surprised at this. She had never heard of 'Jackie' before. Was he one of Jamie's friends? "Who?"

"Jack Frost!" Sophie said, stretching her arms above her head. "He's in charge of winter and _he _doesn't wear mittens. He's outside all the time and his fingers don't freeze off. He doesn't even wear shoes!"

Mrs. Bennett paused for a moment, taken aback by her daughter description of the winter spirit. Had her mention of Jack Frost nipping Jamie's nose when he didn't wear his hat affected Sophie so much that she'd made an imaginary friend out of it? Mrs. Bennett raised an eyebrow; she had to go around this subject carefully, not wanting to crush her little girl's dreams of having her 'imaginary' friend.

"Well," she started, reaching for her daughters hands. "Maybe that's because he doesn't have any mittens to wear,"

Sophie's eyes widened at that thought, the way children do when something they never thought of comes to their attention. "Really?"

"Absolutely!" Mrs. Bennett cried, wiggling her finger in front of her daughter's face, "I bet that if he had mittens he would wear them. So why don't we give him a pair, and then you and Jamie and Jack can all have mittens."

Sophie thought about this for a second, her lower lip sticking out again, "I dunno if he'd wear them, but Jamie would know!"

Mrs. Bennett smiled at this; of course Sophie thought Jamie would know all about her little imaginary friend who, little to her knowledge wasn't so imaginary. "Well, why don't we ask him?"

Sophie clapped her hands excitedly as her mother called for Jamie. Immediately he came in through the front door, snow sitting at the top of his hat.

"Come on Soph', you're missing all the fun!" He said as he saw her sitting on the bench, he laughed as she pouted again. "You know, birds are gonna start perching on that lip of yours,"

The little girl immediately clasped her hands over her mouth, shaking her head vigorously. Her choppy hair swaying around her, "Nu uh!"

Mrs. Bennett rolled her eyes, "Jamie, your sister won't wear her mittens because Jack Frost never wears mittens. Could you please tell her that, if he had pretty mittens like hers, he would wear them all the time,"

Jamie scrunched up his brow, contemplating the idea, "I don't really think he'd wear them,"

His mother gave him a stern glare. If he didn't want to lose this precious snow day he had worked so hard for he had better find a way to convince Sophie to wear those gloves.

"I mean, I don't think he'd wear _those_ mittens. Pinks not really his colour," he paused for a moment, putting some serious though into his words, "But, if he had _blue_ mittens I'm sure he'd wear them all the time,"

Sophie stared wide eyed at her brother, hanging off every word he said, "You think?"

"Definitely," Mrs. Bennett said, grabbing the box of miss-matched mittens and socks, "In fact, why don't we give him a pair? Then you three can all match!"

Sophie smiled at this. Clapping her hands together she put on her own bright pink mittens before grabbing one light blue and one dark blue mitten from the box. She hurriedly hugged her mother before grabbing Jamie's hand and racing out the door, giggling all the while.

"Let's go find him!"

"Be careful!" Their mother called after them, laughing as she watched them turn down the lane.

Jamie really hoped Jack would wear the blue mittens.

Sophie and Jamie raced through the town, heading towards the woods. They had learned last year, when Jack had taught them all how to skate, that he liked to sleep on the frozen lake that was there. So the Bennett siblings assumed that was the best place to find him.

On their way there they passed by the twins house. They were out front, shoveling snow.

"Hi, guys!" Jamie had called, ignoring Sophie's pulling on his arm.

"Hey, Jamie!" Caleb called, stopping his work to lean on his shovel, "What you doing?"

"Going to see Jack," He called back, "Just a sec, Soph',"

"Maybe we'll join you," The boys yelled back, returning to their work, "We just gotta finish shoveling the drive way first,"

Jamie laughed, having finally been successfully pulled forward by Sophie. He eyed the twin's drive way. They had only managed to get the front walk way done so far, "We'll probably be back at the house by then!"

He laughed again as the boys faked being hurt, clasping a hand over their hearts as they laughed. He turned and let Sophie pull him towards the trees. As they got closer and closer to the pond, the snow got deeper and deeper. Soon it was up to Sophie's knees and she had to jump through the snow just to go forward.

"You know, you look like Bunny when you do that,"

The siblings turned around. There, sitting in the tree above them was Jack. He sat with his back against the tree, one knee up close to his chest while the other hung down lazily, swaying from side to side.

"Hop, hop, hop," The little girl cried, bouncing up and down.

"Hi, Jack!" Jamie called, stepping closer to the tree as the winter spirit jumped down. Jack landed gracefully beside him, barely making a dent in the snow. He ruffled the boy's dark brown hair, earning a laugh.

"Hey, guys," He replied, a lopsided grin spreading across his face, "What can I do for you today?"

Sophie stopped hopping and smiled. Racing over to the boys she jumped up, grabbing onto the bottom of Jacks hoodie, "We have a present for you!"

Jack paused, his eyes widening in surprise, "A present?" he asked uncertainly. He looked between the two siblings, "For me?"

"Yup!" Sophie said tugging Jack down to her level.

"But only if you want it," Jamie added nervously.

Jack raised a brow, wondering just what this gift could be.

"Here!" Sophie said, thrusting the miss-matched mittens into his hands. She smiled at him, her hair falling into her eyes.

Jack crouched like a frog in front of the little girl, his staff resting on this elbow. Slowly, he pulled the two mittens apart. He slowly turned them over in his hands, examining them. Jamie fiddled with his hands awkwardly.

"Sophie," Jack said, smiling a bright, full smile, "Thank you,"

He tugged the girl into a quick hug, ruffling her hair as he did so. She giggled and returned the hug, snuggling into his blue hoodie. When she finally pulled back, Jack hoped a little bit backwards, giving himself a better view of the little girl.

"Now," He said, waving a finger in front of her face, "I think that I better give you a present back,"

Sophie giggled excitedly, clapping her two pink mittens together as Jack closed his hand. When he opened it again, an intricate snowflake floated in the palm of his hand. With a wave he sent it off to the side, watching as the small girl chased after it.

He stood and leaned against his staff, flipping the mittens over in his hands. A small smile rested on his face.

"You don't have to wear them if you don't want to," Jamie said, stepping beside the young guardian.

Jack gave him a startled look, "Are you kidding me?" He said, smiling again, "I love them!"

With that he pulled them over his hands, covering his slim fingers in the different coloured wools.

Jamie heaved a sigh of relief, glad that he hadn't had to lie to his mother.

"Besides," Jack said, a sly look appearing on his face, "I'll get to tick Bunny off that I got a gift from Sophie and he didn't,"

*0*0*0*

**I really like this one. **

**I think I might continue this, just to have Bunny's reaction to the present be shown. I think I also wanna have him see the snow bunnies Sophie will make.**

**I also don't know the names for the twins. Someone said that one of them was Caleb, but I don't know the others name. But please feel free to tell me. As well as his brother's name.**

**I'm also kind of wanting Jack to sing a lullaby at some point throughout this. So if anyone has any ideas for what he should sing, I would love some ideas. It'll have to be something that he could have learned when he was still alive, if his mother could have sung it that would be perfect.**

**Anyway, reviews are loved and you will receive one of Jack's snowflakes as a gift for doing so!**


	5. Mittens2:Egg ride

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. But I promise it will be back to being updated every other day soon. **

**I haven't been in the mind set to write in awhile. That's mostly because a boy at my school died. He was one of the role model people who everyone knew. He was very funny and always made people smile or laugh, even when he didn't know them. In all actuality, I'm probably making him sound much better than he was, but I just feel like I have to. I'm in the same grade as his little brother, so all of the stuff that's happened has hit our grade pretty hard since so many of use where close to his brother (I have an incredibly small town, seriously, other people know your problems before you do.).**

**Anyway, this is the continuation of 'Mittens', I thought it fit perfectly. Well, sort of.**

*0*0*0*

Jack flew straight to the Warren; his feet bouncing against the walls as he jumped down one of the many tunnels. He propelled himself faster with the help of the wind. He stretched his staff out in front of him, tapping the hooked tip against the ground. Suddenly, the floor of the tunnel became a slippery slope. Jack laughed; the sound echoing through the ground**. **

He leaned down, his back leg bending slightly to keep his balance. Stretching his arm in front of him to continue the path he swiveled, making the ice trail do loop-de-loops around the oval walls of the tunnel. He followed the tracks as he went kicking off the walls sometimes to excel his speed. Eventually, he saw the light of the Warren through the egg shaped opening at the end of the tunnel. With a final kick, he blasted out the oval and into the bright light of Bunnymund's home.

Doing a series of acrobatic feats that would make the greatest circus jealous; he flew across the top of the Warren. When he reached the opposite side of the egg shaped area, he pressed both his feet firmly against the wall and kicked off again, sideways this time. Doing a somersault midair he hit the wall in a run. Jack let his staff trail along the wall behind him as he raced along. He leapt of for a moment to jump on the top of one of the egg sentries.

He crouched like a bird on the top of the creature, leaning forward so that his face was upside down in front of its stony smile. He flashed the thing a child like grin. In return, the sentry changed its face, turning so that the frown appeared. Jack laughed as it did so, mimicking the carved expression with crossed eyes. He flipped back into a sitting position as he did so, his legs dangling in front of the eggs large eyes. He rested his hands behind him nonchalantly, his staff resting in one of them.

"Relax," he told the egg, his head crooking to the side, "I'm not here to mess with the eggs,"

This seemed to ease the giant stone egg as its face turned back into a smile. It hoped in place as it did so.

"Now," Jack continued, pointing a hand in front of him, "Take me to your leader!"

The egg happily obliged, racing along the worn paths. Jack's laughter flowed through the Warren as they went. He had had to grab onto one of the dents at the top of the sentry's head to keep from falling off. The position made him feel as if he was riding a horse. Grinning at the thought, he used his staff to tap the back of the stone egg. Dozens of frost spirals wound across the back of the creature. Immediately it jumped and then sped down the path faster than before. Jack laughed all the harder.

Soon two long ears appeared along the horizon as tiny egglets raced along the ground. As Jack and his egg came closer the Easter eggs that had been surrounding the crouching Pooka scattered. Bunnymund had been crouched, holding a small egg close to his face. He had been painting an intricate design on the shell when Jack came racing along, spooking the poor thing. It had jumped upwards, causing his brush to slash a thick line through the pattern. Cursing under his breath, the large rabbit set the egg down, letting it race away from the pounding sentry.

"Frostbite!" Bunny called as he stood, "Ya just gotta make a scene whereva' ya go, don't cha?"

Jack leapt off of the large egg as it continued to race down the path, its legs slipping beneath it as it tried to stop. He gave Bunny a lopsided grin as he leaned against his staff; he had a mischievous gleam in his light blue eyes.

"That's the idea, Bunny," Jack said smugly, a hand behind his back already molding a frozen ball, "I'm fun times and snowballs, it's kinda in the job description," with that, he whipped the snowball at Bunny. The Pooka had been expecting it, and with a smirk, dove to the left. Jack followed him with another snowball at the ready, but Aster had disappeared. Jack turned slowly in a circle, scanning the ground. A playful smile was plastered on his face.

"Yer gettin' slow!" Jack turned around to find Bunny propelling himself out of a hole at him. Laughing he stepped back, the wind picking him up as he did so. Jack threw the snowball and hit the Pooka's shoulder. The sparkling blue magic of Jacks racing through his fur."Bad move, short stack," Bunnymund hit the ground on all fours, then pushed him upward. Grabbing the frost spirit's torso, he tackled the boy to the ground. The two rolled down the ridge, playfully wrestling each other as they tumbled. The two stopped in front of one of the tunnels to Europe. They leaned against the wall, each laughing breathlessly.

Bunnymund laughed alongside the young sprite for a few more moments before he stood his face growing serious, "That was fun, Jack. But ay only got eh few more weeks till Easter, I gotta get back ta work,"

Jack frowned; he tilted his head down so that his mop of white hair covered his eyes. He tightened his grip on his staff. Bunny sighed; he ran a hand between his ears. He knelt down next to the boy, patting him on the shoulder.

"It's not that ay don't what cha here, Frostbite. I just gotta lot a work to do and ain't got much time to waste. I promise tha afta' Easter, ya can stay with me fer a whole week and ye can mess with me stuff all ye want!"

Jack looked up at him, smiling again. His eyes once again full of trouble with one brow cocked upwards, "I might just take you up on that, kangaroo,"

Bunny pressed a hand against his face, rubbing his temples. He was almost positive that he had just walked into a trap that Jack had been planning all along. He sighed as Jack stood up. The boy had his staff slung across his shoulders, his hands resting lazily over it.

"I guess I should go back to Burgess for a little while, I do have to repay Sophie for her present after all," Jack smirked down at the still crouching Pooka. Bunnymund stared at Jack for a moment before shaking his head and rising to his full height. He put his hands out in front of him, wiggling them to show that he didn't understand.

"Wait, wait, wait," Bunny gave Jack a quizzical look, making the frozen boy smile all the more, "My Sophie gave _you_ a present?"

Jack nodded, removing the mismatched mittens from his pocket. They were a little worse for wear now more than they had been when the Bennett's had first given them to him, but he'd worn them for at least a month straight after he'd received them. "Yup, a lovely pair of mitten's, just for me,"

Bunny studied the mittens in Jacks hands. They didn't look all too pretty, but they had definitely been from Sophie. He frowned. "Yeh didn't trick the ankle bitta' in the given' em' to yeh, did ja?"

"No!" Jack looked absolutely appalled at the idea. He turned his body protectively away from Bunny, clutching the mittens to his chest, "You're just jealous,"

"Wha?" Bunnymund took a step back, his mouth wide as he shook his head, "No! Why would I be?"

Jack smirked, _Hook, line, and sinker_ he thought. He stuffed the mittens then turned back to Bunny, "So you are jealous,"

"No, I ain't!" Bunny yelled, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Liar," Jack leaned back, letting the wind pick him up and whip him towards the top of the Warren.

"I am not!" The Pooka screeched, jumping upwards.

Jack shrugged, "Just keep telling yourself that, Bunny, it might just come true," He placed two fingers against his forehead, he saluted him. Then stuck his tongue out at the over sized rabbit, "I'll let you get back to your arts and crafts, I have a little girl to thank,"

Bunnymund scowled after him, but then smiled despite himself. He was glad that Jack seemed so happy over a pair of mismatched mittens. True, Jack didn't have to rub it in his face that he'd got it from Bunny's little ankle bitter, but if thing went as Jack had planned (which Bunny was certain they would,) he'd have an entire week to get the boy back.

*0*0*0*

**Hope you liked it.**

**I worship you people who review. Seriously, you guys are awesome.**


	6. Nightmare for two

**Hello. **

**I do not own ROTG….no matter how hard I wish I did. **

**Set just after the movie.**

*0*0*0*

It was about a week after Easter, and Jack finally had to leave his pond for colder climates.

He said good bye to Jamie and the other children, promising to come back to Burgess first next winter. So with one final dusting of frost he left the town. He flew towards northern Canada, yawning as he planned his route to the southern hemisphere.

In years past, he would often go and sleep in Alaska for about a week or two before heading to Antarctica. From there he would just go wherever the wind took him. But right now he needed to sleep; otherwise he might be having a nice, face-to-face chat with the sidewalk.

Jack only really got sleepy during the changing of the seasons. During which he could sleep for days on end. He did sleep occasionally during the full seasons, but those where normally just little naps here and there after he over excreted himself. Like after the Blizzard of '68. He had slept for three weeks after that.

It was not that Jack didn't like sleep. In fact he loved it. Heck, if he wanted to he would sleep for weeks, just to dream. He loved the dreams. In the beginning he couldn't dream of anything, instead he'd have dozens of horrific nightmares. He'd have to remember to thank Pitch for that, probably be sending him a frozen-nightmare thank you card.

But eventually, Sandy had found him and given him wonderful dreams of penguins and polar bears. Jack remembered he had a fondness for dreams of dolphins, though it wasn't about fifty years until he saw a real one. He laughed as he remembered how astonished he'd been when he saw them jumping through the waves.

He shook his head, remembering his silly antics as he'd flown around them. He was near Alaska now, and he was getting very tired. He was losing altitude rather fast as he saw the first snow covered town. He perked up at that and landed on a power line, instantly creating dozens of icicles that hung precariously off.

He smiled lazily and watched as a few children headed home, shivering and laughing as they walked. He giggled at them, and flicked his staff in their general direction. A thin sheet of black ice, much larger than Jack had intended for it to be formed. The children instantly slid across it, their arms pin-wheeling around them. He laughed with them as the smallest one fell.

For a moment, the tiny child looked like he was going to cry. But as the oldest- or that's what Jack assumed- stretched out their hand to help him up, he smiled. Jack smiled, too.

He found himself watching them walk home from his perch on the wire. He reached upwards and rubbed his eyes, trying to dispatch the sleepiness that clung to them. In doing so he lost his balance, and Jack soon found the world spinning around him as he yelped. In a last ditch attempt to cushion his fall, Jack flailed his staff wildly. The ground was covered in four feet of fluffy white snow instantly.

Jack landed in a pile of the stuff and just lay there for a moment, his eyes drooping closed. Perhaps he could just sleep here. He nodded to himself, a brilliant idea he told himself. He could sleep right there on the side of the road. He would have those kids walk past him every day while he slept. But he knew he couldn't.

Last time he'd stayed in a town while he slept had been a huge mistake. Winter moved around him, whether he wanted it to or not. In his slumber, his control over the season had slipped. As a result, the cold had taken on a life of its own and frozen the town sold. Dozens of people had fallen ill, and several more had even died. He did not want those events to reoccur, especially with his new found duties as a guardian.

Not wanting to send the town into a new ice age he stood, shaking his head. He leapt upwards and voted off of the power line, knocking off the all of the dangling icicles.

He propelled himself away from all civilization. Practically draining all energy he had left. Jack scanned the ground, trying to find somewhere to rest. On the horizon, he saw the vast blue ocean. He laughed bitterly at it.

He had tried sleeping on the water once, creating a large and flat plat form for him to sleep on. He'd floated around on it for days as he drifted around the world. When he awoke from his make-shift water bed it had been due to a horrendous screeching sound and hundreds of screams. His once thin floating island had transformed into an enormous ice berg, and he had sunk the Titanic.

He visibly shuddered at the memory but was too tired to really focus on it. He glanced across the desolate ground and saw a relatively fine spot to sleep. The instant he decided on it he fell from the sky in a rather ungraceful matter, colliding face first with the snow.

He grumbled at himself, pulling up to sit on his knees. He ran a hand over his face, whipping the snow from it. Smacked his lips together and stretched his arms upwards he yawned again. Then he scratched his head as he patted down some of the snow, forming a pillow. With one last look around him he gave a silent good night to the world around him before crashing downwards.

He clutched his staff to him like a teddy bear as he slept, curling into a small ball as the snow formed a blanket to cover him.

Jack slept without a hitch for a grand total of fifteen hours before a blackened tendril of luminous sand found its way into his mind. Then suddenly, he was at the Titanic again but something was wrong. His sister was there.

Jack screamed into the air of his dream, just as he had screamed during the event. He raced forward, trying to get to her, to help her. In his dream he flew to her, the people on the boat passing through him as they had when he had really tried to help them. He reached for his sister, who stood frozen amidst the chaos of the boat.

"Emmy," Jack said as he reached out to grab her, but she didn't notice him. She continued to stare out to sea, even as Jacks fingers slid through her thin arms. "Emma!"

She did not notice him; instead she walked over to the side of the deck, her face unmoving as she did so. Jack stared in horror as he watched his precious little sister stand up on the rail of the deck, her arms spread wide like she expected to fly. Then in one agonizingly slow step, she fell.

And Jack came tumbling after.

The tendril of blackened sand formed the horrifying pictures above Jack dormant head, his face contorted in fear. The immense amount of terror the boy was omitting was too good for Pitch to pass up. So suddenly the Nightmare King himself stood above Jack, observing the dream with mild curiosity.

"Well, well, well," Pitch said, leaning forward, "This is a treat. Wonderful job, Jack, creating such a terrifying dream for yourself. But I think I can do a bit better,"

With a sickening grin, Pitch tapped a long and bony finger against the creation, giving it new life as it shifted. Pitch leaned back, creating a shadow throne for him to watch. It wasn't everyday that a spirit had a nightmare, let alone a guardian. "This should be interesting,"

Jack watched in horror as he plunged into the frozen waters after his sister. He tossed in the water trying to find her, but couldn't. His lungs stung and he had to go up for air. He swam upwards and just as he reached up to grab the surface he felt something else. Instead of feeling the cold, bitter bite of the ocean air, he felt something else. A familiar, hauntingly cold and slick thing formed around his fingers. Ice.

_No, no, no!_ Jack thought, _Not again!_

Jack pounded aimlessly against the ice, trying to break it. He knew it was futile, he knew how this scene played out. But that didn't stop him from trying. Pitch was on the edge of his seat.

Jack pressed his palms against the glass, trying to push it off. He was starting to see spots in front of his eyes. Jack was mentally and physically exhausted at this point and found that he just couldn't push any more. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth, sucking in a long, deep breath of fridge water. He waited for the burning in his lungs that he had felt the first time. Nothing happened.

Confused, Jack opened his eyes, his mouth slightly agape. He found that he was still in the same spot, his face pressed against the ice. He tried to back away from it, but found he could not. The water seemed to have turned to jell-o around him. He looked around, trying to figure out what was going on. His fear was quickly fading into idle curiosity as he hung in the water; Pitch was losing interest as well.

Jack flung about, laughing as he bounced back into place against the ice. He paused for a moment. A kind of clomping sound was coming from somewhere. Jack looked about and then pressed his ear against the ice. It was definitely coming from the ice. Jack leaned back, then rubbed his arm against the ice, trying to clear it like you would a steamy window. In the dream world, it worked. The frosted ice transformed into crystal clear glass, allowing for Jack to see what was going on.

There, standing above the ice, was Emma. Jacks eyes widened in horror. She wasn't supposed to be here! He'd saved her; he knew he'd saved her.

"Emma!" Jack screamed again, pounding on the ice like a mad man. The only sound that came from his mouth was strangled gurgle as he tried to tell her to get back to shore, to get off the ice.

Jack's terror level sky rocketed, and Pitch looked upward. Then immediately wished he hadn't. A look of absolute horror passed across both his and Jack's faces as they watched, both unable to take their eyes away from the horrific scene.

It soon became ominously clear to the both of them that Jack's beloved little sister wasn't going to fall through the ice.

Instead, she held a thick noose in one of her tiny hands. Jack pounded against the ice all the harder and Pitch had a hand pressed against his wide eyed face. They both watched, horror-stricken, as Emma stepped up onto an invisible platform and placed the noose around her slim neck. Her small face was expressionless and her eyes where hollow as she looked downward, directly at the frantic Jack.

"_Why did you leave me all alone?_" Her ghostly voice floated across to Jack and Pitch, ripping into their hearts. She looked up from Jack and the small, onyx, sand version of her looked at Pitch, "_Why?_"

Then she stepped off.

Pitch and Jack screams molded into one as the watched in horror as Emma's slim body began to descend downwards. Pitch fell to his knees, clutching the sides of his head as he watched the nerve wracking scene play. Jack pounded against the ice, tears streaming out of his eyes in both the dream and his sleep. Emma's body continued to fall, and just as it was about to reach the end of the rope. Just as the boys expected to hear the sickening sound of her tiny neck snap, the scene erupted into a flashing light of brilliant gold.

Jack was no longer under the ice; instead he was standing in his old home. His mother and father were having dinner, and Emma and Jack sat with them. Jack turned his head and somehow the Guardians were there, too. All of them eating and laughing together.

Dream Jack smiled, and so did real Jack as he slept on.

Pitch continued to stare at the once horrifying sight. Still on his knees with his hands clasped over his ears. His lip trembled as he turned, his hands falling into his lap. Tears streamed down the Nightmare Kings wide eyed face. As he saw the man who had saved them both from seeing such a haunting sight he clenched his jaw and then squeezed his eyes tight as more tears fell down his face.

"Sandy," Was all Pitch could say, his expression turned to one of defeat as he stared ahead, out to the water, "Who was that?"

Sandy gave the man a sad smile, lifting a hand to his lips; he blew a hand full of his magical dream sand into Pitch's tear stricken. Instantly the man toppled over, fast asleep in the first dream he'd ever had since becoming immortal.

Sandy transported Pitch back to his lair, but made sure to keep the dream of the smiling little girl with dark hair in his thoughts. He returned to Jack, keeping the happy family together as best he could while the boy slept.

Unbeknown to all of them, was that one more figure had joined in at Jack's dinner table.

To Jack's subconscious, Pitch Black was currently carving the roast beef.

*0*0*0*

**Well, I'm glad I got that out of my system.**

**I had to vent. I needed something sad and moody to help me. Sorry if it's not what you expected. **

**I've got a lot on my plate right now so I'm trying to update when I can. Which means mostly on weekends or if Jack gives me another snow day (please, please, please, please!), either way, I will update.**

**And yes, I've decided to call Jack's sister Emma. Also, I don't want to spoil the books for anyone, but the little girl Pitch dreamed of was his daughter. Jack's dream messed with him because he saw Emma as his daughter.**


End file.
